Memórias
by Irunachan
Summary: ultimos momentos de Roxas y Axel, el desesperado intento de Axel con que Roxas recuperara la memoria y el momento en el cual Roxas ve a Sora. AKUROKU.


**MEMÓRIAS. **

Hoy tenía ganas de hacer un fic triste, así que me puse a escribir y me salió esto. Me gustó el resultado así que pensé en subirlo. 

Espero que me dejéis comentarios jeje, sean buenos o malos.

Por cierto la letra normal es Axel y la cursiva es Roxas. 

Siempre pensé que al final estaríamos juntos, siempre pensé que a pesar de no tener corazón viviríamos y podríamos pasear bajo la luna sin ninguna preocupación. Siempre pensé que algún día lograríamos tener un corazón, pero en estos tiempos tan oscuros para mí ya no lo pienso, pues veo como tú, cuando ella para el tiempo sonríes al verla tal y como solías hacerlo conmigo.

Odio la vida porque ella me entregó un amor que luego no volvería a amarme. Odio la vida porque ella me entregó sufrimiento y ni siquiera me entregó corazón para poder tener sentimientos, pero yo sé que en el fondo de mi cuerpo siempre existe un corazón que piensa, padece y llora por ti, Roxas.

Estoy en Villa Crepúsculo. Iba a llevarte al castillo ya que no aguantaba más en aquella situación, iba a recordarte toda tu vida de incorpóreo, iba a recordarte todos los momentos en los cuales te besaba y me besabas… Justo cuando te iba a convencer, alguien paró el tiempo y te dijo que fueras a la mansión. ¡Mierda!

Aquello no tenía que suceder. Tú seguro que caerías al ver a Sora y recordarías tu deseo de conocerle. Seguro que tu, Roxas, al ver la sonrisa de él mientras dormía y al pensar que él tenía una vida y un amor como el de Kairi te entregarías y dejarías de existir. Quería evitarlo como fuera.

_Me dirigía corriendo hacía la mansión abandonada. Aquella voz me pidió que me dirigiera allí y yo quería hablar con la chica rubia para preguntarle que sucedía. _

_Al fin llegué, tras correr por el bosque, abrí la puerta principal y me dirigí hacía arriba. Instintivamente abrí una puerta del segundo piso donde me condujo a una habitación blanca. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos, esbozos de personas que parecían tener un significado: una persona de cabellos rojos que la reconocí como Kairi… A Sora… Un castillo… Pero me llamó la atención uno en la cual aparecía yo acompañado de Axel. _

_- Roxas - me llamó Naminé._

_Naminé estaba allí, con su calida sonrisa y sus ojos aguamarina también calidos que emitían un brillo especial que hacía que me sonrojase. Naminé me contó varias cosas, pero me dolió aquello que me dijo… Yo no existía. No comprendía como me podía haber dicho eso._

Observaba a Roxas y a Naminé tras la puerta. Mis celos me comían. Roxas la miraba de aquella manera especial y yo ni siquiera me atrevía a cortarles la conversación. Me rendí. Iba a bajar al piso inferior y viajar a la Villa Crepúsculo real… Aunque pensé que tal vez Roxas bajara. Sí, allí le recordaría todo… Aunque fuera con una lucha.

_Naminé desapareció gracias a un tipo vestido de rojo y marrón. El tipo la llevó hacía la oscuridad. Me levanté y cogí unos esbozos de Naminé. Fui a otra sala y los introduje en una ranura de la mesa que hizo que se abriera unas escaleras hacía la parte inferior. Bajé por ellas y entré a la sala. Era azulada y allí me encontré de nuevo a Axel._

- Axel - me dijo Roxas tras haber comprobado que aun no me recordaba.

Tenía que hacerlo, a la manera que menos me gustaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Roxas recordara. Empecé una lucha con él, entre el fuego que había creado, pero me temo que perdí ya que Roxas pudo coger sus llaves espada.

_Vencí a Axel. Aun no recordaba mi vida anterior, pero cerré los ojos y…pude recordar como me fui de la Organización XIII y como Axel me dijo que él sí me echaría de menos. Lo recordé todo. Recordé cuando me dijo que me amaba sin tener corazón, que era imposible, pero que él logró hacerlo. Recuerdo mi primer beso con él, mi primera vez… Todo lo había vivido con Axel. No merecía algo así, pero Axel ya estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad y me dijo que me vería en otra vida. Tal vez sí lo vería. Estaba triste y corrí hacía más adentro hasta que descubrí una sala blanca. Allí estaba Diz. Cogí la llave espada y le golpeé tanto como pude, pero él tan solo era una visión que yo tenía, que el verdadero Diz no estaba allí. _

_Aquel Diz se largó y me dejó con la flor donde Sora descansaba y recuperaba sus recuerdos. La flor se abrió y pude ver el rostro de Sora. Él si que tenía suerte. Podría salir de allí y vivir su vida con Kairi, pero yo no podría vivirla con Axel. Tal vez tuviera que vivir con Naminé pues creo que ella es la incorpóreo de Kairi. Naminé es buena chica, pero siento que jamás podré olvidarle. _

_Quería que Sora despertara, su sonrisa inocente me dejó maravillado. Él merecía vivir, yo ya lo hice._

_Y así fue, fui desapareciendo poco a poco…_

"_Axel, ojala te vea en la siguiente vida…_

_  
Aunque esté con Naminé, pensaré siempre en ti"_

_- Que suerte tienes, Sora - dije antes de desaparecer._


End file.
